Castiel: Protector of Eden
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Maleficent AU. After her wings were cut off by her childhood friend, John Winchester, the angel Castiel turned dark and vowed revenge on him by cursing his son. But over time, Castiel grows to care for Dean. Will she eventually realize that she is wrong and true love does exist? Or will her past mistakes cause her to be unable to fall in love with Dean? Destiel. Female Castiel.


_**I don't own Supernatural or Maleficent**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom lead by a greedy king. All he wanted was the wealth of others, and nearby, there was a kingdom full of more wealth than he could imagine, but it was filled with strange, but amazing creatures. The creatures in this land, the children of God and Eve lived in peace with one another. They trusted each other, because they were protected by an angel. In this land, the Garden of Eden, a place where mankind were forbidden from entering, is where this angel resided. Looking at her would cause you to believe she was just a strange, beautiful girl with wings. But she was really the seraph Castiel, sent to Earth to watch over Eden.

Castiel rose up from the tree she was perched in, extending her glorious black wings. She began to fly down, smiling happily. Castiel enjoyed being Eden's protector. She was thrilled her brothers had trusted her to guard this place.

Castiel said good morning to all those who she came across, a bright brilliant star in a land of monsters she had brought peace to.

Castiel noticed three fairies arguing on a fallen log in a pond. She landed there gracefully. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's terribly wrong," Ellen, the first fairy said. "A-"

"Mother, you told last time," her daughter, Jo, whined. "Let me do it this time."

"Jo, it now is not the time to be arguing with me," Ellen said.

Castiel stared as Ellen and Jo bickered, when finally, the red-haired fairy, Charlie, puiped up, "the guards have found a human thief at the pool of jewels!"

Charlie blushed. "Sorry," she apologized to Jo and Ellen.

Eyes widening, Castiel rose up into the air and flew immediately in the direction of the pool of jewels. She landed beside the tree guardians, who immediately began to tell her that it was dangerous.

"I am a warrior of God," she said, "and am much older than I appear. I am not afraid. Besides, it has been a long time since I have seen a human up close. It has been since Sodom and Gomorrah."

She looked at the cave the human was hiding in. "Come out."

"No," his voice sounded panicked. "They mean to kill me. And besides, they're hideous to look at."

One of the tree guardians grunted in shock.

"That is extremely rude," Castiel reprimanded him. She turned towards one of the tree guardians. She was quite found of him because he shared the name of one of her brothers. "Don't listen to him, Balthazar. You're classically handsome."

Balthazar grunted his thanks, smiling at the angel whose vessel was so young she still appeared to be a young girl.

Castiel looked back at the cave. "Stealing is a sin, but we don't kill people for it. Come out. Come out this instant!"

The human crept out cautiously. Castiel stared at him. "He's just a boy," she said to Balthazar.

"And you're just a girl," he said. "I think."

"Who are you?" Castiel asked. She would tell the boy what and who she was only if he would answer her question truthfully.

"I'm called John," he said. "John Winchester. Who are you?"

"I am Castiel," she replied. "I am an angel of the Lord."

"there's no such thing," John protested.

She smiled. "Of course there is. Just because you have never met an angel before does not mean we are not real."

Balthazar grunted suddenly, speaking in his tree language that Castiel could understand since she was omnilingual.

"Right, of course," she said. "You have to give it back."

"Give what back?" John asked.

Castiel sighed in annoyance and stuck her hand out, palm up for John to put what he stole in it. The boy tossed it to her reluctantly and she placed it back into the pool.

"If I knew you were going to throw it away, I would have kept it," John said as she guided him out of Eden.

"I didn't throw it away," Castiel objected. "I delivered it home, as I am going to do for you."

They were on the edge of Eden now, the human kingdom just in sight, a long with a magnificent castle, or at least Castiel supposed it was magnificent. It was nothing compared to the buildings in Heaven though.

"Some day," John said, "I'll live there, in the castle."

"Where do you live now?" Castiel asked.

"In a barn," John said meekly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"So, your parents are farmers?" she asked.

"My parents are dead," John said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. "I understand how you feel. I have never met my father; he left us. My older brother Raphael says he is dead."

"Do you believe him?" John asked.

"I don't know," Castiel admitted. "He has never answered any of my prayers before."

John gazed at her for a long moment, before saying, "We'll see each other again."

"You really shouldn't come back here, you know," she said. "It's not safe for humans."

"And if I made that choice, if I came back," John said, "would you be here?"

Castiel smiled. "Perhaps."

John suddenly extended his hand out towards her. Castiel jumped back in surprise, staring at it curiously.

"You shake it," John explained, "it's how humans greet one another."

"Oh," Castiel said, reaching forward to grip his hand, only to jerk back with a screech, her palm burned.

"What's wrong?" John asked in alarm.

"Your ring," she said. "It must have been forged with holy fire. Holy fire burns angels."

"I'm sorry," John said, ripping the ring off his finger and throwing it away to be lost in a field.

He turned back to her. "I like your wings."

Castiel smiled, watching him as he left. She thought about how he cast away his ring despite how little he had, just so he could touch her hand again. Angels rarely touched in Heaven, and little did either of them realize that this young thief who had hoped to steal a jewel had stolen something far more precious.

* * *

John came back, just as he said, and Castiel greeted him. She showed him around Eden, allowed him to be the first to touch her wings, and showed him what she did when she wasn't patrolling Eden. The two of them became best friends, and for a while, the hatred between man and monsters was forgotten.

When both her vessel and John's body were sixteen, he gave Castiel a gift. He told her it was true love's kiss, but it was not to be.

John's ambition caused him to seek power, leaving Castiel alone with nothing but the duty Heaven had given her: being the protector of Eden. She wandered alone, often wondering where John was. She had never understood human greed, being a creature of Heaven, but she was soon to learn, for the king had heard of a growing power in Eden and sought to strike it down.

When the king came, Castiel battled his army along with the tree guardians, fighting them off and humiliating the king who had claimed her was going to crush the creatures of Eden. The king told his men to bring him Castiel's head, but they had failed and she drove them back to thief kingdom. Little did she know that the king had told his knights that whoever among them could slay her would be the next king, and his servant, John, had been in the room at the time.

Fueled by greed, John went back out to Eden, calling for Castiel, who after three calls landed beside him.

"So, how's life with the kingdom?" she asked.

John sighed. "Castiel, I've come to warn you. They mean to kill you. King Samuel will stop at nothing."

The two spoke of many things, and the years faded away. She forgave John, and all was as it had been long ago.

"Here," John handed her a waterskin.

"Angels don't drink," she said.

"Please," he said, "for me?"

With a sigh, Castiel smiled and took a sip. Eventually, the drugged water took a hold of her vessel, Gemma Novak, and she drifted into an unwilling slumber.

John looked down at the beautiful angel. "Castiel?"

She did not respond.

He pulled out an angel blade she carried, raising it above her, about to strike her through the heart so he could become king. But then John looked at her sleeping form. Her beautiful, kind face. Castiel twitched a little in her sleep and sighed peacefully.

John couldn't do it. He lowered the blade, but then something caught his eye: her wings.

When Castiel woke in the morning, a sharp pain going down her back. She gasped in agony. It felt like she had lost a limb. The angel looked behind her, noticing the lack of her wings, shrieking in sorrow and pain. So many torturous thoughts filled her mind as she twitched in utter agony, laying back down on the ground.

Betrayal. Pain. Sadness. Rape…

How could he do this to her?

* * *

Eventually, Castiel lifted a small twig, transforming it into a staff and used it to get someplace secluded and safe: a dark castle on the edge of Eden. A raven landed on the balcony, and she shooed it away with some sparks, wanting to be alone.

She saw the raven the next day, caught by a hunter in a net. She stared at its squaking form in pity. "Into a man," she whispered, and the beast began to transform.

"It's a demon!" the hunter screamed, running away.

She approached the former raven, and it stared at her.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" he asked with a Scottish accent.

"Would you rather I'd let him beat you to death?" Castiel inquired.

"I'm not certain," the raven-turned-man replied.

"Stop complaining," she said. "I saved your life."

"That is true," he admitted. "Forgive me."

"What do I call you?" she asked.

"Crowley. And to show my gratitude, I shall be your servant forever, now. What do you wish of me, mistress?"

Castiel gazed at him, remembering the black wings that had adorned his back moments before. "Be my wings."

She sent Crowley to find John, and he returned with the news of John's coronation. Extreme rage came over Castiel.

"He did _this _to me, so he could be king?" she screeched in rage, letting out a blast of angelic light to be revealed for both Eden and the human kingdom to see.

Castiel had never felt darker. That was the day she declared herself Eden's ruler, not its protector, and no creature there was strong enough to oppose her.

* * *

Eventually, John and his new wife, Queen Mary, had a baby boy whom they named Dean. Crowley brought Castiel the news and told her there would be a grand celebration.

"A grand celebration, for a baby," she said, her eyes narrowed and a vicious smirk on her face. "How _wonderful."_

At the celebration, Dean's christening, Ellen, Jo, and Charlie came to give gifts to Dean.

Ellen came up to him first. "Sweet Dean, I give you the gift of handsomeness."

Jo fluttered up next. "Little one, my wish is that you will never be blue. Only happy days shall be in your memory."

Next was Charlie. "Sweet baby, my wish for you is that you will find-" but before she could finish, a sudden gust of wind blew the doors open and in strode a dark, wingless angel with a staff and a rave on her shoulder: Castiel.

The evil angel blasted the room with light from her true form, but not enough to kill the humans within. She walked forward, until she was right in front of John and Mary.

"Well, well, what a lovely celebration, John," she said. "Royalty. Nobility. And even the poor." She cackled and Crowley cawed, amused by his mistress's dark attitude.

"I must say," Castiel said, "I really felt quite distressed not receiving an invitation."

"You're not welcome here," John growled at her, but Castiel could see the fear in his eyes. She could even smell it on the air.

"Oh," she feigned sadness for a moment, before looking up, cackling. Crowley gave another caw of amusement. "What an awkward situation."

"You're not offended?" Mary asked, looking frightened.

"Why no," Castiel said. "And to show I bear no ill will, I too will bestow a gift on the child."

"We don't want your gift!" John snarled at her as she walked towards Dean's crib.

She smirked darkly at him, as if to say: 'how are you going to stop me?'

"Stay away from the prince!" Ellen yelled.

"Yeah, stay away!" Charlie shouted. All three fairies looked prepared to fight.

Castiel thought they looked pathetic. She blasted them away telekinetically and trapped them in a chest.

Castiel looked down at the child, recognizing John's same green eyes within its. She felt her anger grow.

"Listen well, all of you," she said, glowing golden light coiling around her fingers. "The prince will indeed grow in grace and handsomeness, loved by all who meet him."

"That's a lovely gift," Mary said quickly, looking frightened.

Castiel looked up at her, a strange sort of smile on the dark angel's pale face, the once happy look in her eyes turned dark with hatred, spite, and the thirst for revenge.

"Don't do this," John begged.

Castiel, still smiling, brought a finger up to her lips, signaling John to be silent. Her eyes landed on a spinning wheel, noticing the spindle, sharp and glowing like the fires of Heaven.

"But," she said, dark magic gathering around her like fire, "before the sun sets on his twenty-sixth birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death!"

"Castiel, please don't do this, I'm begging you," John said.

"I like you begging," Castiel said. "Do it again."

There was a moment of silence, and then John said, "I'm begging you."

"All right," Castiel said, having way too much fun. "The prince _can _be woken from his death sleep, but only by," she paused for a moment, thinking of the one thing that she knew would hit John right in the heart, "_true love's kiss."_

"This curse will last until the end of time!" Castiel screamed. "No power on Earth can change it!"

* * *

King John ordered the guards to burn every spinning wheel in the kingdom and lock them in the deepest dungeon in the castle. He secretly entrusted Dean's safety with Ellen, Jo, and Charlie, who would take him to a remote hideaway for twenty-six years and a day. He sent his men out to hunt Castiel down while he hid in his castle, but she made walls of her own, so Eden might never suffer the touch of any human. And she reveled in the sorrow that her curse had brought.

John and Mary Winchester eventually did bear another son named Sam. Castiel thought about hiring the demon Azazel to get rid of Sam, but she decided against it. She had already cursed Dean and as Sam grew, he was very distant from his vengeful, greedy father. Even loathed him to a point.

Castiel loved that she had destroyed John's family.

The fairies raised Dean in a small cottage in the forest, shapeshifting into larger bodies, agreeing to not use magic until Dean could return home. They were the most irresponsible guardians Castiel had ever seen.

Castiel once came to the cottage to see the child she had cursed. "Huh," she said, Crowley on her shoulder as she peered through the window. "It's so ugly that I almost feel sorry for it."

She made a vicious face and growled at Dean, who just stared up at her, smiling.

"I hate you, monkey," Castiel said.

The fairies did not know how to care for a human child, trying to feed him carrots. His cries bothered Castiel. "It's going to _starve _with those three looking after it."

She sent Crowley to feed the baby in the evenings so it wouldn't die. All the while, Castiel told herself she was only doing it because she couldn't have the baby die yet. Not until it was twenty-six.

While watching the house, Castiel found herself getting bored with the fairies poker game, so she began to mess with them, causing them to believe the others were cheating and eventually making it rain on each other.

Crowley gave her a look. "Really, Castiel?"

"Oh, come on, that's funny," the angel laughed.

* * *

One day, the fairies took Dean on a picnic and got into a fight, again. This time it was because Castiel caused them to believe they were using magic to make one another's hats fall off. While his 'aunties' were distracted, Dean began to wander off, chasing a dragonfly.

"Oh, look," Castiel said to Crowley, who was in crow form, "the little mud monkey is going to fall off a cliff."

Crowley looked at her as if to say: 'well, do something!'

Castiel glared at him, but when she heard Dean scream, levitated him back up again, all the while telling herself that it was only because it wasn't time for him to die.

* * *

But the most memorable incident she had during Dean's childhood was when Dean found her out in the woods.

"Hello," he smiled up at her.

"Go away," Castiel said.

He just kept grinning at her. "Up," he stretched his arms up.

"I don't like children," she said.

But Dean was insistent. He climbed up, forcing his way into Castiel's arms. She held him for a moment, gazing at the boy, at the eyes that were also John's, but they held a completely different look than his. Even when John was younger, Castiel now realized that he had had a look of greed in his eyes that Dean lacked. What should she have expected from a thief though? She should have known better. But Dean... his eyes were full of something else entirely.

Not wanting to see them any longer, Castiel put Dean down. "Go away," she shooed him, watching as the boy ran back to the fairies' house, laughing.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. Where had her hatred gone?

* * *

As Dean grew up, Castiel continued to watch over him, not really sure of her intentions anymore. As she said, Dean did grow up to be a handsome young man, happy all of his days. But the two of them did not meet again until Dean was twenty-five, and was almost attacked by an army of men looking for Castiel.

Castiel put Dean into a temporary sleep and used her angelic power to attack the frightened men who had come to kill her, turning Crowley into a wolf to help. Once she had won, Castiel crouched beside one of the men's swords, reaching out, only to jerk her hand away when she realized it was forged with holy fire.

Crowley padded up to her and she turned him back into a man.

"How could you do that to me?" he demanded.

"You said anything I need," Castiel snapped.

"Yeah, but not a dog!"

"It was a wolf," she said.

"Same thing!" he exclaimed. "They're dirty, vicious, and they hunt birds!"

"Fine, next time I'll turn you into a meal worm," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I'll be a mealy worm!" he retorted. "Anything but a dirty, stinking-"

Castiel turned him back into a bird in annoyance, her eyes landing on Dean, floating unconscious in the air. He was almost twenty-six now. He was more handsome than his father had ever been with dark blond hair and a light to his green eyes so different from John's.

Why couldn't she hate him?

* * *

**AN: Well, anyone want more? I really did enjoy writing this; worked on it for about an hour, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. We will get to the destiel later. Couldn't have it before, since Dean was still a child, but now that he is an adult, it is going to happen. After all, Cas is much older than Dean in the show too, yet we still ship them there. And Castiel's body has not aged past early twenties in this fic, so it is alright. There isn't an age difference in their physical appearances. Castiel was thousands of years older than John too, though, she was just in a younger vessel that she has allowed to age with time. Please review! They make my day and thank you all for reading, :)**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
